My Soulmate?
by nyukkunyuk
Summary: Dengarkan aku baik-baik ne? Kau akan bertemu dengan belahan jiwamu hari ini/ Tapi, ku kan tidak terlalu percaya pada ramalan/Kau tidak percaya padaku? Baiklah, Hari ini, kau hanya akan melihat belahan jiwamu dalam bentuk manusia/huwaaaaaaaaaa apa ini? Kenapa semua orang jadi binatang?/ah apa kau percaya tentang soulmate?/Kyuhyuk/BL/BOY X BOY/Shounen-Ai/typos


**My Soulmate?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Diangkat dari komik dengan judul **My Soulmate is a girl **buatan **Mako Morie**

Spesial buat eonniedeul tersayang yang selalu dukung aku J

Cie eonnie~

Viany eonnie~

Dan juga Liezze eonnie aka Lee Eun Jae eonnie~

Semoga sukaa :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

Normal POV

Bulan April..

Bulan dimana cuaca kembali menghangat di Korea Selatan, dimana sang surya kembali menghangatkan Korea Selatan dari salju yang menyelimuti selama musim dingin.

Musim semi datang, di bulan April. Musim semi datang, disambut meriah oleh bunga-bunga yang kembali bermekaran dari tidur panjangnya. Bunga-bunga yang bermekaran itu, tentunya menambah indah negara yang mendapat julukan negeri gingseng itu.

Yeuido Spring Flower, sebuah festifal yang diadakan setiap tahun pada bulan april di Korea, tepatnya di Seoul. Saat itu, Korea sedang mengalami musim semi dengan bunga sakura yang bermekaran di sepanjang jalan-jalan yeuido.

Saat musim semi itu, sekitar 1400-an pohon Sakura yang mekar sempurna, tepatnya di Yunjungno Avenue yang berada di samping gedung National Assembly, gedung parlemen Korea yang bangunannya mirip dengan mesjid Istiqlal di Jakarta. Berbagai acara diadakan di kawasan ini untuk memanjakan para turis yang terpesona dengan bunga Sakura yang indah. Jalan-jalan yang menjadi sudut favorit saat Sakura mekar pun dipasang lampu penerangan sejak pukul 6.30 sore. Alhasil, kita tak hanya bisa menikmati Sakura saat siang hari namun juga saat hari sudah mulai gelap. Bahkan malam di musim semi ini menjadi sangat semarak karena lampu tersebut memberikan nuasa romantis bagi siapapun yang sedang bersantai menikmati kehidupan malam kota Seoul.

Selama festival ada acara-acara lain yang tak kalah menariknya seperti pertunjukan sulap, pertunjukan seni tradisional Korea yang disebut pungmullori pun digelar untuk meramaikan festival. Tidak hanya itu, pemerintah setempat juga memasang jalur untuk inline skate di sepanjang 5,7 km kawasan yang dipenuhi sakura bermekaran itu. Kembang api spektakuler akan menyala di sungai Han pada hari terakhir festival sebagai suguhan penutup. Oh ya, selama festival berlangsung, pedagang-pedagang makanan tradisional Korea juga membuka standnya, kesempatan yang baik untuk menjajal aneka kuliner Korea. Cara paling baik untuk berwisata saat Yeouido Spring Flower Festival adalah dengan menghabiskan waktu dari sore hingga malam di Yeouido. Kita bisa melihat suasana saat sore menjelang. Para wisatawan lalu lalang dan lampu-lampu mulai dinyalakan.

Diceritakan, ada seorang remaja berumur 14 tahun berjalan-jalan ke sana tentunya dia tidak sendiri ke festifal tersebut, dia ke sana bersama temannya yang umurnya hanya berbeda beberapa bulan dengannya.

"Huwaaaaaaa lihat! Lihat! Bunga sakuranya indaaaaaaaaaaaaah~" ucap seorang anak remaja itu sembari tersenyum memperlihatkan gusi dan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Iyaaaaaaa, indah ya, Hyukkie" ucap teman dari anak yang disebut Hyukkie itu.

"Sungmin hyung! Kita mau kemana dulu?" tanya anak yang di panggil Hyukkie, Eunhyuk itu pada Sungmin temannya.

Sungmin pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke jalan yang sudah ramai dengan pengunjung itu. Eh? tiba-tiba mata bulatnya menangkap sesuatu yang menurutnya menarik.  
"Ayo kita kesana!" ucapnya sembari menarik Eunhyuk ke salah satu stand yang berada di bawah pohon sakura yang paling besar yang ada disana.

Lady Byul- Fortune teller

Eunhyuk, si bocah pemilik gummy smile itu mengkerutkan alisnya, bingung. Kenapa sahabatnya itu mengajaknya ke stand peramal?

Melihat ekspresi Eunhyuk, Sungmin hanya memasang cengirannya. "Sekali-sekali tidak apa, kan?" tanya Sungmin antusias

"Tapi kita kan.." perkataan Eunhyuk terpaksa terpotong karena sekarang sahabatnya itu sedang diramal oleh si Lady Byul itu.

"Untuk apa sih diramal segala?" gerutu Eunhyuk sembari menunggu Sungmin yang sedang di ramal itu.

"Sekarang giliran mu, Eunhyukkie" ucap Sungmin sembari mendorong Eunhyuk ke arah meja Lady Byul.

"Eh, tapi..aku.."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan" ucap Sungmin memotong ucapan Eunhyuk

"Huwaaa, kau manis sekali" ucap Lady Byul sembari mencubit pipi Eunhyuk, gemas. Sementara yang dicubit hanya mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Kau jangan terlalu sering menunjukkan ekspresi itu" ucap Lady Byul ambigu. Sementara Eunhyuk hanya mengernyit, tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan si peramal itu.

"Baiklah, coba ulurkan tangan kanan mu" ucap Lady Byul yang dituruti oleh Eunhyuk.

Si peramal itu menelusuri garis tangan bocah cilik itu. Kemudian sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik ne?" ucapnya yang hanya ditanggapi oleh anggukan kepala dari Eunhyuk

"Kau akan bertemu dengan belahan jiwamu hari ini" ucapnya kemudian tersenyum riang

"Eh?"  
"Huwaaaaa Hyukkie, chukkae. Aku tidak sabar ingin melihat belahan jiwamu itu" ucap Sungmin riang, sementara Eunhyuk hanya terpaku.

"Tapi..aku kan..tidak terlalu percaya pada ramalan?" ucap Eunhyuk

"Kau tak percaya padaku?" ucap Lady Byul

"Bukan begitu..tapi.."

"Baiklah" ucap Lady Byul kemudian menjentikkan jarinya. "Hari ini, kau hanya akan melihat belahan jiwamu dalam bentuk manusia" lanjutnya sembari menyentuhkan telunjuknya di kening Eunhyuk.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

"Uh, apa maksudnya itu?" gerutu Eunhyuk ketika kata-kata dari Lady Byul itu kembali terngiang di telinganya. Kini kedua sahabat itu sedang berjalan menyusuri sungai Han yang sepanjang jalan dipenuhi dengan bunga sakura.

"Hyukkie, harusnya kau senang akan bertemu dengan belahan jiwamu!" ucap Sungmin sembari merangkul pundak Eunhyuk.

"Uh! Apanya yang.. huwaaaaaaaaa" Eunhyuk terperanjat ketika dia melihat kearah Sungmin.  
'ke.. kenapa Sungmin hyung jadi kelinci?' Eunhyuk mengucek matanya berharap pengelihatannya dapat menjadi lebih jelas. Tapi nihil. Sungmin, masih tetap dalam bentuk kelinci.

"Hyukkie kau kenapa?" tanya Sungmin khawatir sembari mendekat ke Eunhyuk.

"Tidak..aku ..tidak apa-apa" ucap Eunhyuk sembari mundur beberapa langkah. Baginya Sungmin yang sekarang jadi kelinci itu sangat... mengejutkan? 'kenapa jadi begini?' ucapnya dalam hati.

Kembali, Eunhyuk mengucek matanya. Siapa tahu pengelihatannya sedang bermasalah. Tapi ketika dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke jalanan yang dihiasi bunga sakura itu..

'huwaaaaaaaaaa apa ini? Kenapa semua orang jadi binatang?' teriaknya dalam hati.

Eunhyuk kembali mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang.

'kepalaku pusing~' dan _Brugh.. _Eunhyuk jatuh pingsan.

"Hyukkie!" teriak Sungmin sembari menghampiri Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba pingsan

Eh? jangan heran seperti itu. Begini ceritanya, ingat apa yang diucapkan Lady Byul pada Eunhyuk tadi?

_'Hari ini, kau hanya akan melihat belahan jiwamu dalam bentuk manusia'_ itu tadi yang dikatakannya, kan?

Dan voilaaa~ semua orang yang dilihat Eunhyuk selain soulmatenya adalah dalam bentuk chibi dari binatang-binatang yang ada di dunia. Dan Sungmin salah satunya. Dalam pengelihatan Eunhyuk saat ini, Sungmin itu berwujud chibi dari kelinci padahal jika kau lihat, Sungmin ya tetap Sungmin. Sungmin manusia dan bukan binatang. Dan hanya Eunhyuk sajalah yang melihat Sungmin dan juga orang-orang selain soulmatenya dalam bentuk binatang.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk POV

Aku membuka mataku. Eh? aku dimana?

"Eunhyukkie, kau sudah sadar?" itu suara Sungmin hyung dan ketika aku menoleh, aigoo~ kenapa dia masih berwujud kelinci?

"ah, ne..dimana ini?" tanyaku terbata. Jujur aku takut dengan wujud Sungmin hyung saat ini. Menyeramkan bagiku

"Kita sekarang ada di ruang kesehatan. Tadi kau tiba-tiba pingsan. Apa sekarang kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sungmin hyung lagi

"errr..kurasa aku lebih baik istirahat disini dulu"

"baiklah, aku akan menemanimu"

"emm..tidak usah..hyung. Hyung kan ingin mencoba jajanan disini. Biar aku.. sendiri saja"

"Kau yakin?"

"Eung!"

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan kembali lagi. Kau istirahat, ya?"

"Ne~" ucapku pelan sembari kembali menyamankan posisiku di kasur ini.

Kurasa disini lebih baik dari pada melihat orang-orang dalam bentuk binatang.

_'Kau akan bertemu dengan belahan jiwamu hari ini' _berarti apa yang dikatakan Lady Byul itu benar. Mantranya benar-benar manjur~..

Tapii~..

Krikk..

Krikk..

Krikk..

Huweeee..tapi aku bosaaaaaaan~.

Aku berguling-guling di tempat tidurku. Kemudian menghadap ke ranjang sebelah yang ada di samping kanan ku.

Eh?

Itukan kepala manusia..

Eh?

Manusia?

_'Hari ini, kau hanya akan melihat belahan jiwamu dalam bentuk manusia'_

Eh? apa itu artinya..dia belahan jiwaku (O.o)

Huaaaaaaa bagaimana ini?

.

.

BRAKK!

"YAK! CHO KYUHYUN BANGUN! DASAR PABO!KENAPA KAU BERSEMBUNYI DI SINI, EOH?" tiba-tiba pintu ruang kesehatan dibuka paksa oleh seekor... racoon?.

"Aish, kau ini berisik sekali! Kangin ah"

Aku menoleh ke suara yang berasal dari sebelah kananku.

Dan huwaaaaaaaah dia... cantiiiiik~.

Orang itu berambut panjang bergelombang, hidungnya mancung dan kulitnya putih.

Dia mengenakan apron..sepertinya dia pelayan di salah satu kedai yang ada di festival ini

"Lihat, kau membuat gadis kecil ini terbangun !" ucap yeoja itu.

"Aish, kau! Panggil aku hyung!" ucap racoon itu.

Eh? hyung?

"Ah dan kau gadis manis, maafkan aku karena sudah membuat tidur mu terganggu" ucap racoon itu padaku..

Tunggu. Apa dia bilang? Gadis manis? Gadis?

"nn.. ne.. gwaenchana.. tapi,, aku,, namja"

"Kyeopta, kau terlalu manis untuk seorang namja" ucap racoon itu. eommaaa~ aku takut

"Berhenti menakuti dia!" ucap yeoja itu sembari menatapku. Selama beberapa menit tatapan kami bertemu. Yeoja itu kemudian tersenyum padaku dan dia berjalan ke arahku.

"Ini" ucapnya sembari menyodorkan sebuah tiket padaku "Ambillah, sebagai permintaan maaf" ucapnya dan aku pun menerima tiket entah apa itu. Kemudian dia berjalan ke arah pintu keluar

"Aish, yak! Kyu! Tunggu aku!" ucap racoon itu. "nah, bocah manis, hyung pergi dulu, ne?" ucapnya sembari mengacak rambutku kemudian pergi menyusul yeoja tadi.

ii..itu..apa dia itu..soulmate ku? Yeoja cantik tadi? Tapi kenapa racoon tadi menyuruhnya menyebutnya hyung? Padahal kan mereka memakai baju wanita?

.

.

.

.

.

Aish, kepalaku pusing lagi. Aku menyenderkan badan ku ke sebuah pohon sakura. Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruang kesehatan dan mencari Lady Byul, si peramal yang telah memberikanku mantra yang membuatku menderita. Huweeee aku takut melihat semua orang berubah menjadi binatang. Aku harus menemukan si peramal itu dan memintanya mencabut mantranya itu dariku.

Aish, tapi aku hauuus~.. eommaa~. Eh iyah tadi kan orang yang bernama Kyuhyun itu memberikan sesuatu padaku.

_Oishii Stand- snack and drink- Free cola coupon_

Ah~.. ternyata ini adalah kupon mendapatkan minuman gratis. Huaaah Tuhan baik sekali padaku.

"Hei gadis manis, mau bermain bersama kami?" ucap seseorang yang menepuk pundakku.

Ketika aku berbalik ternyata ada orang itu berkepala serigala dengan dua orang temannya yang berkepala harimau dan beruang.

Huweeeee eomma, apalagi ini?

"Aku... harus.. pergi.."

"Mau kemana gadis manis? Ayo kita bermain-main dulu" ucap si harimau sambil memegang pergelangan tanganku.

"Le... lepas"

"Tidak akan semudah itu gadis manis.. aku akan melepaskan mu kalau kau mau menemani kami" ucap si harimau itu

Eommaaaaa~ tolong akuuu

"Aku tidak mau" ucapku kemudian menginjak kaki si harimau itu dengan keras kemudian berusaha untuk kabur

"Yak! Berani sekali kau!" ucap si harimau itu kemudian kembali mencengkram tanganku dan membenturkan badanku ke pohon sakura.

Aku meringis kesakitan ketika punggungku berbenturan dengan pohon sakura itu.

"Kau berani bermain-main denganku, eoh?" ucap si harimau itu kemudian dia menyeringai yang membuat mukanya tambah menyeramkan. "Ternyata kau nakal juga, bukankah anak nakal harus dihukum?" tanyanya masih dengan seringaian yang menyeramkan itu. 'Siapapun tolong aku~..'

"Yak! Lepaskan dia!" ucap seseorang. 'Oh Tuhan~ ternyata kau memang menyayangiku'

"Uh~ siapa yeoja cantik ini?" ucap si beruang sembari mendekati penolongku. Aku tak dapat melihatnya karena si harimau ini masih ada dihadapanku.

"Lepaskan dia, biar aku saja yang menggantikannya untuk bermain dengan kalian" ucapnya.

"Menarik" ucap si harimau sembari melepaskanku.

Eh? bukankah itu?

Yang tadi tertidur di sebelahku?

Cho Kyuhyun..iyah namanya Cho Kyuhyun, kan?

"Baiklah, aku terima tawaranmu, gadis manis" ucap si harimau itu kemudian membawa si Cho Kyuhyun itu pergi.

Tapi~..

_Srett.._

_Bugh..bugh..brakk.._

Eh?

di.. dia menghajar ketiga binatang buas itu. lalu dia berjalan ke arah ku. Sementara aku, hanya mematung di tempatku.

Eh?

"awas dibelakangmu!" jeritku ketika melihat si beruang hendak menyerang yeoja itu.

_Bugh..bugh.. _dia kembali menghajar si beruang itu.

Eh? si harimau hendak menyerangnya lagi dari belakang, sementara dia masih sibuk menghajar si beruang itu. tidak! Aku harus menolongnya.

Ah itu ada sapu..

_Bugh~.._ aku memukul si harimau itu dengan sapu yang ku pegang, tapi.. si harimau itu.. menarik ujung rambut dari si Cho Kyuhyun itu hingga... terlepas..? O.o

Mwo?dia... namja?

"Fiuh~ terimakasih, kau sudah menolongku" ucapnya sembari menghampiriku.

"Ka..kau? nam...ja?" ucapku agak terbata.

.

.

.

-Ruang Kesehatan-

Normal POV

Saat ini, Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun kembali berada di ruang kesehatan dengan seorang perawat yang sedang membersihkan luka-luka Kyuhyun.

Luka?

Iya luka. Kau tak salah baca. Karena sebenarnya saat tadi Kyuhyun bertarung dengan ketiga 'binatang buas' itu dia mendapat beberapa luka. Tidak parah memang, hanya Eunhyuk saja terlalu khawatir sehingga bocah manis itu memaksa Kyuhyun ke ruang kesehatan yang memang di sediakan saat festival berlangsung.

"Ok, luka-luka mu sudah selesai kubersihkan. Tak ada yang parah, sekarang lebih baik kau istirahat dulu, ne?" ucap seorang perawat yang dalam pengelihatan Eunhyuk berkepala kucing itu.

"Ne, Gomapseumnida" ucap Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun berbarengan.

Setelah si perawat itu pergi, selama beberapa menit baik Eunhyuk maupun Kyuhyun hanya diam, tak ada yang mengeluarkan suaranya sedikitpun, membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa saat.

Kyuhyun berdehem, berusaha mengusir keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka setelah si perawat itu pergi "Kau.. pasti terkejut, kan?" tanyanya pada Eunhyuk yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Namja manis itu mengangguk pelan, menyetujui ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku memang namja.. ini adalah stand yang dibuat olehku dan teman-teman sekelasku. Dan untuk menambah menarik, kami mengadakan cross dressing" jelas Kyuhyun pada Eunhyuk yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Nampaknya lantai di ruang kesehatan itu lebih menarik baginya dari pada wajah 'soulmate' nya itu.

Sigh~ Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya.

"Gomawo" ucap Eunhyuk pelan tapi masih bisa didengar dengan jelas oleh Kyuhyun.

"Huh?"

"Gomawo, karena telah menolongku" ucap Eunhyuk yang kini menatap Kyuhyun langsung ke iris coklat milik Kyuhyun itu, membuat Kyuhyun terpaku menatap bocah manis didepannya itu. Kembali, keheningan menyelimuti kedua bocah yang hanya berbeda dua tahun itu.

"Aa..ah ne, cheonma. Lalu..kenapa kau sendirian? Kemana teman mu itu?"

.

.

Eunhyuk POV

"Aa.. ah ne, cheonma. Lalu..kenapa kau sendirian? Kemana teman mu itu?" tanyanya

"Aku.." haruskah aku menceritakan padanya bahwa dia adalah belahan jiwaku? Apa dia akan percaya pada perkataan anak kecil seperti ku?

"Kau.. kenapa?" ucapnya

"Aku... ah apa kau percaya tentang soulmate?"

"Eh?" tuh kan? Dia pasti tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan peramal itu.

"Emm.. tadi aku diramal oleh Lady Byul.."

"Lalu?" Eomma, apa aku harus mengatakannya?

"Emm... dia... dia... mengatakan bahwa aku... aku.."

"Kau, apa?"

"Aku... aku akan bertemu dengan soulmate ku hari ini" ucapku sembari menundukkan kepalaku.

"Dia bilang hanya soulmate ku saja yang kulihat dalam wujud manusia, dan itu adalah... kau" ucapku pelan pada kata terakhir. Aku masih menundukkan kepalaku. Aku tidak berani memandangnya. Eomma, aku masih kecil.. haruskah aku menerima penolakan?

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun! Bantu aku disini!" teriak seseorang memanggil nama yeo- ah maksudku namja yang ada di depanku ini.

"Aku pergi dulu, kau tunggulah disini!" ucapnya kemudian beranjak dari kursi yang sedang ditempatinya.

Eomma.. bahkan soulmateku tidak percaya padaku. Hiks.. hiks..

.

.

.

.

.

TBC?

Or

DELETE?

* * *

Nyukkunyuk Area:

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallo~

Aku datang dengan FF baru~

Chap ini memang diangkat dari komik, tapi buat lanjutannya tergantung imajinasi ku..

Muahahahahaha *evil laugh*

Tapi FF ini gak akan panjang-panjang..

Paling chap depan juga tamat XD

Gimana?

Gimana?

Gimana?

Dilanjut kah? Atau lebih baik hapus dan lupakan saja?

It's up to you, readerdeul~..

Ditunggu reviewnya~ *wink*


End file.
